


stormed in

by Alverick



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Strip Poker, boar, light dom/sub play, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverick/pseuds/Alverick
Relationships: Iver/Eren





	stormed in

To many, a schedule was a thing to be loathed. Monotony was a devil that would lure men into the depths of depravity, they say. My own brother certainly had thought so, seeking instead the life of an adventurer and forging his own path. 

But I, on the other hand, was a much more simple sort of man. Or, I suppose from his point of view, a stranger sort of man. A sheep following the flock until they eventually fell off some supposed cliff. 

But to me, running this farm day by day, diligently, was a rare pleasure I held greedily for myself and my fellow workers. Waking up to the early morning air, working the earth with my own body, growing my crops from nothing but seeds. 

There was a time, certainly, when I resented my older brother for foisting the entirety of the work onto me to go galavanting around Vul-Talor. But with age, and plenty of hands to help take the strain off my aching back, I had come to understand that we had simply chosen different routes in life. That he would no doubt be miserable here, chained to this little farm. And I, out there, not knowing if I’d enjoy a warm meal in a tavern or the frigid cold ground and nothing but rations. 

I turn off the stove, ladling an array of patties onto plates. My stomach grumbles from the smell of fresh cooked food, but it wouldn’t be right to dig in early. Though snacking on the errant bite that just so happened to fall onto the counter just seemed like the responsible thing to do. Waste not want not, after all. 

I start to grab the warm plates and carry them to the empty table. I hadn’t heard him in the morning, but already Eren was setting the table, the timber wolf neatly setting utensils down. I didn’t even try to shoo him away, the man too polite to let me handle all the breakfast chores. Though I certainly suspected the extra bacon I provided to his plate certainly didn’t deter him. 

“Fine morning this is.” I say, making small talk. 

He smiles back at me. “Smells like rain’s coming tonight. Might be strong.”

“Well we could certainly use some, the crops are looking a tad bit dry this season.” I say, laying Eren’s plate closest to my spot on the table. A bit of a selfish move on my part, but certainly he could always move his food if it ever bothered him so much. “You and the boys have any plans for your day off?”

“Mm, we’ll probably stay in tonight. Best not to be stuck in a tavern during a storm.” He says, with a bit of a shrug.

“You can have tomorrow off too, or whenever it’ll stop. Don’t want to deprive y’all of your hard earned day off. Strapping young men like yourselves should have fun! Go to a bar, be rowdy, let loose!”

“You say that as if you’re some codgy old man.” He says with a smirk. 

“I certainly feel like one.” I say, laying a few more plates down. I crouch over and hold a hand on my back, doing my very best impression of my great grandpa. “These rickety ol’ bones’ll give out one’a these days, ah can feel it.”

“Hmm? If it’s back pain, I can help you with that. I’ve been told my back rubs are miraculous.” He says, looking right at me. From the angle I was looking at him, he seemed to be smirking still, which got me flustered something fierce.

“Aha, ahh, well, um, that will be fine I’m sure. I can take care of myself of course and those pretty lil things at the tavern will much better appreciate your h-hands on them I’m sure.” I say, muttering as I head back into the kitchen to grab the last of the plates. 

Certainly as one may guess, I had a few . . . unsavory thoughts about Eren. Maybe unsavory was the wrong word, but “Could make a prostitute blush” seemed a bit wordy. 

Still, Eren had been with me and the family for so long. Since he and I were just teenagers. He had been so quiet for the longest of times. Still didn’t say much even after a good decade, but at least he seemed comfortable talking with me. But I wasn’t about to ruin my relationship with my best farm hand -my best friend!- just to get a chance to stuff my snout in his hairy pits. 

As the smell of food wafts through the air, it seems to signal the others to come down. One by one the other hands enter the kitchen and sit at their usual places. Alistair, the brown furred bull. Ori, the friesian horse. And a rooster by the name Lee. 

“Wait for Iver to finish setting the table before demolishing your dishes, you animals.” Eren growls out, getting some low groans and scoffs. But ultimately they listen to him, being top dog and all. I almost want to tell him they can eat if they want, but I did enjoy sitting down with them for a nice meal. Not at all because I also enjoyed the site of these well muscled men. 

The moment I sit down, as expected, they begin tearing into their plates. A necessity in this labor intensive line of work, and certainly a boost to my ego knowing these strapping lads enjoyed my cooking. 

“Mm, knees are aching a bit.” Ori says, brushing the mane out from his face. “Rain’s coming tonight.”

“I swear to god, not again with the knees.” 

“It works! Back me up here, Eren!”

“Mm, I dunno about your knees, but I do smell rain coming.”

Lee scoffs, feathers ruffled, eheh. “Well I do trust Eren more. He can smell just about anything with that schnoz of his.” 

The wolf lets out a grunt and goes back to his meal. 

“Aww, hope to all hell we can still get out tonight, have some fun.” Alistair bemoaned. I hoped so as well. For their sakes and my own. 

I had no suitors or lovers, or anything resembling bed mates. But I did have a few toys I used to fuck myself into a stupor. Of course I was no blushing virgin, but I had also learned that I was far too loud even at my quietest to have any fun with anyone in the house. I could always find some good fun at the taverns, I’m sure. But I also did want to maintain my reputation a bit. 

I cringe at the thought of how Eren would react if he ever found out about my own depraved fantasies. Of being hogtied, gagged, and knot-fucked by the muscular wolf- I cut the thought off there, though of course I could already feel my member hard and leaking in my pants. 

Soon enough the dishes are piled into the sink, and everyone is off to get their tasks done for the day. I of course stay behind to wash all the dishes, with Eren offering his help so we could both get to our chores a bit faster. I also of course didn’t mind brushing hands with the stud. And soon enough, the dishes are left to dry, letting us get on with our days as well. 

As he did everyday, he takes a moment to appreciate the view. This hadn’t been his family’s land for generations, or anything like that. Hell, his old man seemed all too happy to retire, a happy bachelor. But he had to admit he did feel great pride in knowing that it was him who cleaned up these fields, who expanded the place, and who truly made this a living.

“Hm?” A chill ran down his back. Well, more blew over him. Looking over to the horizons, it was obvious. A thick wall of clouds were creeping in, ominous in how they seemed to eat up the sky line. The cold, wet wind told him the same thing that Eren had this morning: rain was indeed coming. So long as it wasn’t too hard, it would be fine, really. 

For now all he could do was pray for the best. 

* * * *

It was not fine, apparently. 

Distant thunder boomed far away, but it was almost entirely drowned out by the loud noise of the rain. 

The door swings open, with a very wet and angry bull stomping in, kicking off his boots as he shivers. 

“Got caught in the rain?” Ori chimes in, though a touch concerned. 

“Damn right. Thought I could beat it. Can barely see shit out there.” Alistair growls out as he fumes. 

“Lord, Alistair, get out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch your death!” I exclaim, running over to the side closet to get the bull some much needed towels. I had to pause at the sound of wet cloths falling onto the floor with dull plaps. Entering back the room, I was both grateful and disappointed to see he had kept his underwear on. Not that it did much, the thin white cloth soaked and revealing the man’s massive member. Lord, nearly as thick as a wrist-

“Thanks, Iver.” Alistair mutters as he takes the towels, drying himself off as best as he can. 

“Let me start a bath for you, warm you up properly.”

“Oh, I-I can do that, boss.” Lee interjected. “Wasn’t much busy anyway.”

“Alright, thank you.” I say, worriedly looking at the two of them make their way up to the bathroom. 

I make my way into the kitchen, looking to maybe fix up some tea to warm everyone up. Maybe in part to distract myself from my own disappointment at the situation. 

I get a kettle going, pulling out some nice tea leaves as well. Alistair’s favorite, as I recall. Could never say why, they seemed bitter as all hell. 

“Iver?” 

“Hm?” I turn around at the sound, but I recognized the wolf’s voice well enough. “Did you need something, Eren?”

“Just wanted to check up on you. You seemed a bit antsy tonight.” Damn wolf, sharp as a scythe. 

“Just feeling down that you all lost your night out on the town. Bedding fair maidens and all that.”

Eren chuckles, walking closer. Was it just that I was pent up and frustrated? Or did the wolf smell particularly good tonight? He probably hadn’t had the chance to wash off after working today. All that delicious wolf musk . . .

“I-I’m sorry, what was that?” I ask, face burning hot that I actually didn’t listen to him at all. 

He laughed it off easily though. “It was nothing, don’t worry. Just that we could make our own fun here tonight.”

Probably not the type of “fun” I was thinking . . .

“Mmm, I will admit we did have plenty of wild nights here. Do you remember when we got drunk and took the horses for a ride?”

“How could I forget? I’m sure your brother still has a hoof mark on his ass.” 

“Hahahaha! I’m pretty sure he has a couple more, he’s always preferred bovine bedmates, though the moment he gets drunk he becomes a real crude bastard.”

The wolf lets out a little laugh, tail wagging at the thought. “Your dad always tried his best to hide the alcohol. Well, he sort of tried. Never changed the location of his stash once.”

“Oh, I’m sure he knew you would always find it. No one could hide anything from that sniffer of yours.”

He waves off the compliment, tail wagging all the same. 

The kettle whistles, and I quickly take it off the burner before preparing the nice tea pot. I was tempted to pour in the water straight away, but it would only get me burnt tea. Instead I put together a few mugs and get out some honey. 

“You don’t think the stash is still here . . . do you?” Eren asks, making me take a pause. 

We looked at one another, before heading to the cellar. Cold, cramped, and damp as it was, it was also a favorite hiding spot of my father. 

There, under a loose floorboard that Eren lifted countless times before, we hit the jackpot. 

* * * *

Tea and booze was an odd thing to offer simultaneously, but it’s what I had set out on the table as I got them all together. 

“Woah, damn, you’ve been holding out on us.” Ori says, playfully. 

“It’s my old man’s, he must’ve forgotten to take it with him.”

“Got some cider-” “dibs!” “pipe down, Ori. Got some scotch, some wine, gin, your old man had a little of everything.” Alistair notes, freshly showered, fur still drying. Lee seemed to have some soaked feathers as well, for some reason, though I couldn’t bring myself to ask-

“Lee, why’re you wet?” Eren bluntly asks. 

“Bastard here pulled me into the water.” 

“Hm? Wait, then how come your clothes aren’t that wet-”

“Oh! Let’s play some poker!” Ori nearly shouts, running to his room to get his cards. Alistair started on his tea while Lee got out some more cups for the alcohol. “Found em!” He says, stumbling back into the room excitedly. 

“I’ll pass on the poker.” Lee says plainly, ruthlessly breaking the horse’s heart. 

“What?! Why? Oh don’t tell me you’re-” “Watch. It.” 

“It’s no fun without stakes, and I’m not betting my paycheck against a card shark like you.”

“Gotta agree with you there. Probably won’t be fun with my . . . temperament.” Alistair says. 

“Well we don’t gotta do money. Plenty of things we could bet.”

“Or we could play any other game-” “-Like strip poker!” I choked on my tea, nearly burning myself. Eren’s beside me quick, but I motion that I was okay through the violent coughing. 

“I could get down with that.” Alistair says. “Even if I lose some hands, might be better to air dry.” Lee nodded as well.

Eren turned to me. “You ok with strip poker?”

“W-Well I, uh, I might not join if that’s alright.”

“Aww, c’mooooon, it’ll be fun!”

“M-Maybe just one round.” Won’t be any heavy losses. Will get to play with the rest of the guys, maybe see them stripped down a bit. And no one will even get a chance to glimpse my hardon. 

We all got a cup of our own respective alcohols- cider for me, as I enjoyed the taste- and Ori explained the rules. They flew over my head, of course, but I got the gist of it. 

Soon enough the first hand is dealt. 

It seemed pretty bad. 2, 7, Jack, Queen, and 10. Wait! Could I do something if I got a king and an ace? Or an 8 and 6? Or was I thinking of Thirteen? 

Damn it, no pairs anyway. I throw back my two. And was dealt . . . another two. 

Everyone ended up discarding some number of cards, other than Lee.

“Alright, I’ll start it off I suppose.” Ori says, smirking confidently. “Base bet of one piece of clothing. I’ll raise two more.” 

“Call.” “Call.” Lee and Alistair both chimed in, obviously not cowed. 

“Hmph.” Eren lounged back in his seat. “Call. And I’ll raise you another.”

“Ohooooo, so now the pot’s four in total.” They all turned to me expectantly. I looked at my hand, literal junk in it. 

“I’ll fold.” I say, taking the obvious choice. 

“Wait, what happens if he folds?” Eren askes, a bit quick. 

“He has to lose one piece of clothing, since that's the base amount.”

Eren turns his head to me, not smirking or anything, but his eyes did seem to say “Well? Strip.”

And I shamefully have to admit that the thought turned me on a bit. 

I reach for the hem of my shirt, stripping it off, already feeling all too exposed. 

“I’ll be folding too.” Alistair says, taking off his shirt. The muscular bull was definitely far more impressive than me. 

“Hehe, scared of the big bad wolf huh? Well I’ll call you on your bullshit, Eren.” The wolf was unperturbed. 

“Call.” Lee says succinctly. 

The wolf, stone faced as he was, finally smiled. “No more raises? No more folding?” I could’ve sworn I saw Ori back up a bit as he nodded. 

He threw his cards down, before calling out “Two pair. Sevens and Aces.” 

“Fuck.” Lee threw down his own cards, also two pairs, fours and threes. 

Ori let out an exasperated sigh as well, putting down his hand of- shockingly- nothing. 

“Ori. Why the hell would you not fold.” Alistair asks, looking absolutely dumbfounded. 

“I thought they’d fold.” Ori says, looking sheepish. Still, he strips. Jacket, shirt, undershirt, and a bracelet. 

Lee follows suit, stripping off until he was just in an undershirt and underwear. 

“Keep playing like this and we’re gonna end up au natural in no time.” Lee mutteres.

“Alright, alright.” Ori says placatively. 

“Iver, how you doing?” Eren asks, ever so polite. 

“I-I’m doin’ ok. Might sit out the rest of this game though, sorry.”

He was met with a round of “noooooo” and “aww whaaaat?”s, but the sight of just two bare torsos already had him chubbed up pretty fierce. 

“Hm. We can change the rules around a bit then. It’ll help the game go longer too.” Eren says thoughtfully. “Instead of raising a clothing item we can raise a shot. Base bet of one clothing item still applies, Iver can just take the shot though.”

“Aw you don’t gotta do that for me.” I say, though I can’t help but feel a little flattered.

“Nah, sounds fun. Good way to keep going longer and get drunk faster.” Lee says.

“Mm, can’t we just keep raising shots then?” Ori asks, a bit skeptical. 

“Psh, with how you handle alcohol?” that earned Alistair a punch. 

“So, are we all in agreement?” Eren asks the table, getting nods and “yeah”s. “Good. I’ll deal this time.”

Though my second hand was looking better, a pair of fives, it got bested by Alistair’s queens, also besting Eren’s and Lee’s pair. 

“Hoohooo, looks like I was right to fold.” Ori says, gloating that all he had to take off was a hair band, which Alistair grumbled about profusely. 

“Bottom’s up, Ivern.” Eren said as he takes his own shot, and then takes off his own shirt. I was lucky to not have taken my shot yet, because the sight of the man’s chiseled chest is truly something to behold. His fluffy, tan fur did nothing to hide the powerful muscles that laid beneath. Though it’s still hidden by an undershirt. One that hugged his body sinfully right. 

I shake myself out of my stupor before downing the rest of the cider in my cup, about half. 

I wince a bit at the taste, it seemed a bit strong for Cider, though that might just be from how old it was. Soon enough the next hand was dealt though. 

“I’ll raise a shot.” “Call.” “fold.” “Damn Lee, already?” “I know when I’ve lost, unlike some of us.” “Call.”

“I’ll uh, call and- um, raise 2 shots.” Their heads swiveled to me. “Did I call it out wrong?”

“Nah, nah, just wasn’t expecting it, hehe.” Ori says, carefully examining me. “Alright. Call. And raise one pair of clothes.”

“You sure? You’re almost out of jewelry or whatever bullshit you’re gonna take off next.” Eren jabs.

“I’m sure.” Ori responds. 

“I’m sure I’m gonna fold.” Alistair says, taking off an earring, though in his case he’s basically down to his underwear already. “No offense but he seems like the type to only do this when he’s sure he can win.”

“Hmph. Hmph!” Ori huffed, possibly realizing the bull is absolutely right. I just couldn’t do all that bluffing stuff. 

“I’ll . . .” Eren looks at me. To be honest, I was hoping he wouldn’t fold. Sure he’d strip either way, but if he stayed he’d be one step closer to his fully nude self. “Call.”

Might heart fluttered as I laid down my hand, which got screams and whoops from the table as I revealed a full house. 

“Lord almighty, three queens too.” Ori remarks. He starts stripping down until he’s in his underwear now. More importantly though . . .

My eyes are glued to Eren as he takes off his undershirt, revealing a set of abs that I wanted to worship. And a nice treasure trail leading right to a very large prize. 

He stands up from his chair, thankfully faced towards me as he swiftly drops his pants, revealing- 

“Oh lord . . .” Fuck I said that out loud. But I couldn’t help it, by the saint’s holy light it was the most massive bulge I had ever seen.

“Damn, Eren, packing some heat. Making me feel a bit self conscious here.” Ori says playfully, leaning over the table to ogle the package. 

“Eh.” Was all Eren responded with, sitting back down, though blissfully his legs are spread just the right way for me to keep looking at him. 

The rest of the game went on in a bit of a blur. Another rule was added so that folding only meant you took two shots, so that three of the four men could still fold. I was distracted by Eren, and ended up taking a few more shots than intended trying to bluff my way out of things. And, sadly, soon Eren was the only one left with any clothes remaining. 

“Damn, fucking shit.” Ori says, slurring the words a bit as he downs the rest of his drink. He was fully leant back in his chair, cock dropped and impressive as one would expect. I could get on my knees and suck that mottled length if I wanted to . . .

“Fun game, should we move on?” Alistair asks, shuffling the cards, just as nude. I hadn’t had a good chance to see what was below the table, but-

“Oh you missed a card.” Eren says, standing up to hand it to him. The bull also stands, revealing just the top of a thick shaft. Eren as well leans over in just the right way to lay his bulge on the table. What I would do to kiss that little spot-

I’m too drunk. And horny. Drunk and horny is a bad combination. 

I slowly stand up as Alistair starts dealing out cards for a game of BS, but I stumble a bit. Eren, ever the galant, rushes to catch me, landing my muzzle right in his chest. I inhale deeply, practically moaning at the strength of his musk. 

“Are you alright? Too much to drink?” Eren asks, thankfully having not noticed my absolutely whorish behavior. 

“I’m okay, just tripped is all.” I say, prying myself off of him, which every fiber of my being cried out not to do. “I think I need a shower though, smelling a bit ripe.”

Yes. A cold cold shower.

“You smell fine.” “So do you.” Fuck. 

“I-I’ll be back down in no time, have fun!” I say, rushing out of the room. 

I practically barrel up the staircase, not even trying to conceal my erection at this point, and the large wet spot that came with it. I was having so much fun tonight hanging out with them all, but DAMN IT, WHY WERE THEY ALL SO HOT!?

I lean against a wall, letting my breath even before going over and grabbing some clothes for the night. Approaching my dresser, I can’t help but think of my little companion in it. Without thinking much of it, I even grab it out from the bottom of the dresser. A smooth glass phallus, just seven inches, with a bit of a bump at the bottom to simulate a knot. I had to bite my lower lip to try to control myself. My hole practically ached for me to ride the toy, to fuck myself silly. 

But they would definitely hear me. 

Would they?

. . . They’re a fairly loud bunch. And with the shower running . . . A-And even if they heard me, I could just say I was jerking it! Yes, that’s it! 

I grab a bottle filled with lube and head into the shower, nearly giggling at the thought of finding some relief. 

Had I been sober, I might’ve felt guilty about wasting water. But it’s raining, and I’m drunk, and more importantly, horny out of my mind. Stripping off my clothes, my poor aching member leaks pre in a thin, steady stream. 

I ignore it for now, opening the bottle before coating the toy liberally. I take a few fingers coated in the excess to my tail hole, moaning lowly as I rub the rim of my tail hole, only teasing myself lightly before thrusting in two fingers. 

“Mmf!” I bite back my groan of pleasure, the ache of my tailhole stretching so familiar and so welcome. I quickly take my fingers out though, far more excited to have something a bit more substantial filling me.  
I get onto all fours before grabbing the dildo and angling it toward my tailhole. It took a bit of maneuvering, smearing lube over my cheeks a bit, but I manage to get the tip touching my tail hole. I shiver, half in anticipation, and half because of the coldness. How I longed for it to be a hot, virile cock. Pulsing with life and vitality. 

Still, it would do for tonight. 

“O-Ohhh fuck.” I grunt, slipping the tapered tip into my hole. The stretch burned for just an instant, but the feeling of having something slip inside me, the pressure of it sliding into me, the electric pleasure of it grinding against my prostate, it’s heavenly. 

I immediately thought of Eren. The image of his nearly nude body fresh in my mind. I imagine that it was him behind me, slowly inserting the toy inside me. I thrust in harshly, sinking in over half the shaft. I gasp, groaning at the roughness of imaginary-Eren. He wanted to see me squirm. My cock bounces at the thought of the wolf smirking down at me, pulling out before thrusting in hard again. 

“Iver?” “A-Ahhh!” My cheek’s to the floor now, I can’t help myself from pushing back towards the toy wantonly. Steam was filling the room now, and I was panting and groaning on the floor, but it had little to do with the humidity. 

I gasp for breath as I manage to hit my little love nut harder. I feel my stomach tighten and my maleness spurt out pre as I begin to abuse the little spot inside me, electric pleasure surging through me, nearly paralyzing, but infuriatingly never enough to satisfy me. 

“Iver are you alright?” “O-Ohh lord . . .” I groan out, nearly unrestrained in my depravity as I only sought my climax. “Fuck . . . fuck, fuck, Erennn~”

My entire body convulses as I fuck myself furiously with the glass phallus. How did it look, with me drooling on the floor, fucking myself silly? The glass phallus was probably a blur as I ram myself with it. Wet, loud schlurps filling the room from the excess lube. Exaggerations, of course, I didn’t have the grip or angle for such vigorous fucking. But still, I thought of how Eren would look down on me. Call me a whore. So desperate and horny after just the sight of a couple of nude men that I had to satiate myself in such a shameful way. 

“MMmmnnngggh-” “-coming in!” 

I freeze, but it does little good as the door bursts open, in sound only as it didn’t really have a working lock. 

The cold air from outside washed over me, causing me to shiver. Of course my stomach drops at the realization of what was happening, and at the recognition of the voice.

“O-Oh, sorry to intrude.” Eren says, obviously flustered. 

I quickly get up, with a weak, embarrassed moan as the shaft slipped out of me and landed with a thud on the floor. “I-It’s not what it looks like!” I shout, trying to cover my erect manhood while turning towards him. He looks away, as if to try and preserve my dignity, though he does still take a few glances at me, which did ignite a certain lust within me. 

“It’s fine, I get it. W-We all have needs.” Eren says simply, crossing his arms, before uncrossing them and putting his hands to his side as if to put them in pockets he didn’t have, still being stripped down and all.  
His hands then of course perfectly frame his bulge, which certainly seemed a bit larger than I had remembered. 

“I-I-I- yes, well- . . . how much did you hear?” I ask, direly. 

“Um . . . I just thought you injured yourself. You were groaning, and I . . . thought I heard you calling for me.” 

I nearly shriek then, covering my face as red hot embarrassment shot through my body. He heard me moaning his name like some hussy. “I-I’m so sorry, Eren. I really really- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really.” He says, stepping forward, placing a paw on my shoulder to try to ease my distress. “I . . . I didn’t expect to see you nude tonight, despite us playing strip poker.”

I look at him, before laughing. Half at his ridiculous statement, half with how his ears were pinned back, the stoic wolf so embarrassed. He huffs, miffed a bit at my laughter.

“Yes, well- lord.” I say, covering myself back up, realizing my still hard cock was fully out still. At least I tried to cover up. His wrists caught me. “E-Eren?”

“Sorry.” He says, letting go. “Just- wanted to enjoy the view a bit more.”

I balked at that, extremely flustered by his forward remark, but also taken aback. 

“It . . . it’s not much to look at.” I say, not covering up though. 

“Agree to disagree.” He says simply, now fully ogling my member. “May I . . . touch you?”

I inhale sharply at his words. But nod. He seems pleased at my response. A little glint of lust in his eyes, before he steps closer. He had me completely cornered, I realized. Against the wall, his entire presence stops me from moving. I try to not let the thought turn me on too much. 

His paws first go to my gut. Soft, not muscular like Alistair’s. I was fit enough, farm work ensured that, but I felt embarrassed nonetheless. 

Eren didn’t seem to share my feelings though, paws roaming my gut, going to my sides before traveling up, groping my pecs, claws brushing over my nipples. I shiver violently at his touch, arching my back as if drawn to him. He growled, pleased. 

“I’m glad . . .” He says, voice a low growl. “I’m getting to see you like this.” His hands dip down again, brushing against my shaft, making me bite back a moan. “Iver . . .”

He leans in, his breath washing over my muzzle. I go closer as well, wanting to kiss him. But I wanted to let him take the lead. Needed him to take the lead. 

“When you were fucking yourself . . . were you thinking of me?” He asks, paws grabbing my balls, rolling them in his grasp. 

“Y-Yes.”

“You find me attractive then?” Eren asks, ruthless. I could feel his claws lightly trailing my taint. 

“Yes.”

“That’s good. I do too.” He leans in, his muzzle nearly brushing mine. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Wh-What?” I gasped, his paws tightening around my sac, only just. I felt my member spurt pre onto his wrist at the sudden roughness. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Iver.” He nuzzles the side of my head. Bites my ear lightly before growling into it. “All the dirty, perverted things you’ve been keeping from me.”

“I-” I gasp, thrusting into his grip as he squeezez again, his other paw lightly gripping my dick now, completely enveloping it in his paw. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Clearly.” He says with a smirk. Cocky and self assured, almost scarily like how I fantasized it. “What else.”

“I-I want you to dominate me. Take me roughly. D-Do depraved things to me.” 

He squeezed my cock this time, from base to tip, making me gasp in pleasure before tutting lightly, as if chastising me. “Be descriptive.”

“I- Fuck- I want you to make me squeal. So loudly the others hear me.” “You want them to know what a slut you are?” “Yes. I-I want you to use me, breed me. P-Pass me to everyone else so they can too. B-But I want you to be the first one. And the last.”

“Hmph. Expecting me to share my property.” He growls. I moan at the notion that I’m already his. His little cock sleeve to use. “You’re lucky I don’t mind sharing. But . . .”

He moves his hands to my backside, squeezing roughly and bringing our crotches together. I gasp at his roughness, as well as the size of his cock, hard in his underwear and, frankly, well exceeding my expectations. 

“Don’t forget that you’re mine, Iver. Mine to share if I please. Mine to use as I please.” He closes in, finally kissing me, his maw open and his tongue immediately plundering my mouth. I could do little more than meekly lick back, suck on the appendage, slowly drink down his spit. I moan into the kiss, his paws nearly lifting me up as he massaged and spread my cheeks open. 

The heated kiss ends all too soon, however, and I was left panting, glassy eyed as I stared up to the wolf in reverence. A walking wet dream of mine, far better than any fantasy I could have conjured up. 

He licks at my snout lightly, and quietly asks, “You doing alright?”

“I’ve never been more turned on in my life.” I respond earnestly. He laughs, almost sinisterly. 

“The safe word is orange.” He says, nuzzling me one last time before leaning back. “Now. Let’s head to your room.”

Iver nods, not moving until Eren releases him, stepping back. He reaches for his clothes as Eren shuts off the water, moving to put them on.

“Did I tell you to get dressed?”

“Uh- n-no, but, what if someone sees-”

“Hmm? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Eren asks, grinning toothily as he steps up to Iver. “For everyone to see you for the cock slut you are?”

My face reddened, but I nodded yes. 

“Hmph. We’ll have to get you over that shyness.” Eren says, a single claw trailing down my chest, so feather light. “Heh, maybe I should take you downstairs. Throw you on the table. Fuck you there.” I groan at the thought, furiously embarrassed, but my cock throbbed at the idea. “Hmph. Bottom bitch through and through. No, I wanna fuck you by myself. Take my sweet time ruining your hole.”

And with that declaration, he turns me around and marches me out of the bathroom. Bare naked, cock leaking as we walk almost agonizingly slow to my room. At my door he even goes so far as to slap my ass as I open the door, growling hungrily as he spreads my cheeks apart. 

To my shock and embarrassment, he doesn’t close the door behind him as he pushes me onto the bed, laying over the side as my ass was hanging off the edge. 

“You have no idea how long-” He says, slapping my backside once again. “-I wanted to get a chance at your hole.” I could hear him get down on his knees, his hot breath rolling over my pucker as he spread it again.  
“All the bitches I’d plough, thinking of you.” I blushed at the thought of him pining over me. And then screamed out as I felt his tongue on my hole, slathering it with thick wolf spit before he dragged himself through the rest of my crack. 

“Things are gonna change around here.” He says, claws digging into my cheeks as he spreads me wide open, licking again. “I’m gonna bend you over whenever I want. Over breakfast, in the barn, whenever. You’re gonna be dripping wolf cum from sunrise to sunset.”

“Yes!” I groan out, pushing back into his grasp. He gives me a good slap for that, licking my hole again. 

His tongue felt like heaven. Smooth and slimy, ever so slightly slipping in my hole. I felt acutely aware of every little movement, every brush of his tongue as it dipped into me before slipping out, wolf spit dripping down my taint. My ears burned with the sound of the wolf slurping and tonguing at my hole, teasing me. 

“P-Pleeeeaaase~” I beg, trying to push back against his muzzle. His paws effortlessly hold me back.

“Mmm~?” He gives me a long lick before kissing my hole. “Please what?”

“M-More, please.”

“Heh. Such a greedy little slut.” He says. I could feel him smirking before he dives back in, tongue pressing in now before it easily slides into me. I scream in pleasure, feeling the slimy appendage sink deep deep into me, god it almost felt as deep as my little toy. 

My eyes roll to the back of my head as I groan out, clenching the sheets as my vision blurs. He was eating me out so voraciously, his tongue plundering my hole, attacking every sensitive little spot. Every little lick and lap at my hole made my nerves feel frayed, exposed as he pleasures me so expertly, so easily. I can feel my cock spurt out a line of cum when I felt him lick hard at my prostate, god I felt ready to explode. 

Wait, I really am close. “E-Eren- Oh lord, mmm~” I try to call out, but it was hard to get anything out that wasn’t a moan. He doesn’t seem to notice either, only spreading my cheeks further as his muzzle scrunches up against my hole, fangs rubbing against my bare skin as his tongue continues to bore into me. 

“I-I’m clllooooohhhh Eren! C-Cum-” I gasp out, feeling my balls draw up. I try my best to clench down, not wanting to cum just yet, not before he even started fucking me!

But I’m no match for the obviously experienced wolf, all I can do is clench my eyes shut and clamp down on him and scream out his name as I shoot harder than I ever had in my life. 

He never stops eating me out even for an instant, milking my little love nut for all it’s worth through my long climax, and then even past. I reflexively try to crawl away, Eren’s actions too much for my over sensitive hole. He doesn’t let me escape though, gripping my hips tight as he continues at his leisure. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulls back, giving one last kiss to my hole before spitting on it, getting a weak groan from me. 

“Flip over.” He says, calm as ever. I do so, strenuously, my whole body feeling limp, legs especially numb. Seeing him, he looks almost feral to me. Eyes filled with wild, unrestrained lust. Muzzle damp with saliva as he licks his lips at the sight of me. “Who said you could cum?”

He leaned down and grabbed my oversensitive shaft, forced to stay hard. I whimper, hands gripping the sheets as he squeezes my cum coated shaft, every little movement of his hand is too much, and I loved it. 

“I-I’m sorry Eren-” “Tsk tsk tsk. Even if you’re sorry, I’m going to have to punish you.” He says, my manhood throbs weakly in anticipation of what he had in mind. 

He lets go of my dick, letting it flop onto my belly. “I’ll have to do that later. I want your hole.” And with that one statement, he unceremoniously strips off his underwear, his angry red cock bouncing up and wetly hitting his abs before bobbing down again, angled down as if bending under its own weight. 

It was . . . “I-I don’t think it will fit.” I say, not out of fear but more stating a fact. Lord the thing looked the size of my forearm, and the knot, well it was already the size of my fist, and I was certain it wasn’t fully inflated. 

“You don’t have to take it all tonight.” He says, amicably. “You will be taking my load though.” 

He moves me more up onto the bed, faced down again, with my rear up in the air for him. He gropes my ass, spreading my cheeks, slapping his colossal meat against my hole. I shiver in anticipation, and in fear now to be honest. But already I’m desperate to have him, to have something, anything fill me up. And Eren has plenty to offer.

I moan lightly at his tapered tip finally pressing against my hole, easily sliding in with all the foreplay we had just done. And then I gasp as I feel him slip a few inches, faster than I would have expected, his cock getting so much thicker so fast. 

I groan as he continues, more and more, stretching my hole, sinking deeper and deeper into me. The pain of the stretch was familiar, but the feel of a real, hot, virile cock sinking into me is certainly new. I find myself quickly growing addicted to the sensation. Without a doubt I’d never be able to go back to that cold, smooth, glass facsimile. 

A flash of pain draws out a whimper from me as he suddenly stops, giving me a testing thrust but sinking no deeper. “Hmm, so here’s the limit huh?” He says, not displeased. “Damn, you took a lot more than I thought. Without a single complaint either.” He bends over my back, his body covering mine. “It’s like you were made to take cock.”

He slowly pulls out of me, angling just the right way so that I could feel each and every centimeter of his shaft grinding against my prostate. “You should be proud, Iver.” He thrusts back in, harshly, getting a yelp out of me. It aches, but I can feel an immense amount of pleasure hiding behind that thrust. “Not just any slut can take half of me first time round.”

“H-Half?!” I shriek, turning back to him. He stares back at me, wide-eyed, maybe not expecting my outburst. 

He recovers soon enough, grinning widely. “Yup, only half. Don’t worry.” He says, giving a few more testing thrusts, each one forcing an embarrassing sound out of me. “Even with just half, I’ll make you cum your brains out.”

From there, he starts fucking me in earnest. Switching from long, hard thrusts to quick little bucks. All of which aimed perfectly to abuse my love nut.

I’m left gasping, groaning, vision blurred as I try and fail to adjust to the sudden overwhelming pleasure. In the back of my mind, I realize it’s his rhythm. Always a little unexpected, sometimes hitting something new inside me I didn’t know could feel that good.

I don’t expect either how much I love having him lay on me. His body grinding against mine, his heat, his musk filling the air. I start trying to push back against him, and am met by his paw grabbing the back of my head, pulling back roughly as he starts to thrust harder and harder. 

The brutality of it has my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my mouth hangs open, drooling no doubt as he continues to rail me. 

He pushes my head down into the sheets again before turning my head to the side. He starts licking and kissing the side of my face and I weakly try to turn towards him, locking lips. He growls into the kiss, pushing further and further into me. 

I don’t know if it was because I was slowly loosening, if he slipped, or if my hole just gave out, but on his next thrust, I cry out as he slips what felt like a whole extra foot of cock deep into me, the mix of pain and pleasure wracking my body. In reality it’s probably just an inch, but it was enough. My mind goes completely blank as I feel myself climax once again, clenching down on him as my whole body spasms and convulses around his cock. 

“F-Fuck, Iver, your hole is milking me.” Eren says, panting over me, thrusting harder and harder into me, fucking me right through my orgasm. “Want it that bad huh? That desperate for a cock inside you? Well I’m More than Happy to Provide!” He says, pounding into my hole as if to hammer home his point. 

Deeper and deeper, his cock sinks so far into me I could’ve sworn he was in my stomach by this point. Tears well up in my eyes, streaming down my face, but if I could say anything coherent it would simply be “Don’t ever stop!” 

He growls, holding himself deep inside me, his knot kissing my hole, hips flush with mine. 

“F-Fuck.” He says in amazement. “Fuck!” 

I’m only vaguely aware of myself at this point. My aching body, limp from the sheer ecstasy of Eren ploughing me. My softening cock, weakly spurting cum each time he’d fully hilt into me. I was in heaven.

With one last thrust inside me, he bites down, snarling as I feel his shaft harden inside me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt his cock pulsing deep within me before spraying his load, warmth filling me. In just a few moments, cum gushes from my hole, spurting out around his cock, without the knot to seal it all in. It flows down my taint in a thick, hot river, coating my balls before dripping down on the bed, the volume of just the overflow enough to match everything I had cum tonight. Even with the overflow though I feel full with his load, moaning in bliss. 

We’re both a panting mess on the bed, blissed out from our respective orgasms and lost in the afterglow. 

“That . . . fuck . . . that was . . . amazing.” I say between slow, deep breaths.

“Mmm. Yeah.” Eren says simply, nuzzling me before licking the side of my muzzle. I turn my head and meet him in a lazy, sloppy kiss. 

“So . . . you spend your day off fucking yourself?” Eren asks, detaching from the kiss.

“Y-Yeah.” I say, trying to not look him directly in the eyes.

“Because you have the hots for everyone here?”

“Y-Yes, well . . .” I hesitate, and Eren gives me a light thrust that causes me to yelp. “Ah! C-Careful with that thing! God, f-fuck you’re not even soft are you?”

“Nope.” He says, giving me another thrust. “Now tell me.”

“I-I’m attracted to you especially.” I look away. “R-Romantically, even.”

His nose flares at my words. “That’s good. I like you a lot. And I’m obviously attracted to you.” He says, bluntly, causing me to sputter, flustered. “Hmph, we’ll have to make up for lost time. I could’ve been ploughing you every night. Should’ve been making you scream into your pillow. Fuck. You took everything but the knot.”

“F-Eren d-don’t tease me like this.” I say, feeling my balls ache. 

“You’re the first person in a while to take all of me, Iver.” Eren says, leaning in and nuzzling me sweetly. “You’ve ruined other men for me. No hole is as tight as yours. Can milk me like yours. Can take me-”

“I-I get it!” I say, mortified, my entire body flushed at this point. 

He lets out a little snort. “I expect you to take responsibility for ruining all other holes for me.”

“Well I could say the same to you. Lord, nothing will ever match how good your cock feel.” I say haughtily. My eyes widen at the realization of what I just declared. 

He smirked down at me. “Well, if you can’t ever cum again without my cock breeding you, I’m happy to oblige.”

“I-I never sa-aaaaaahh-” I trail off, the bastard, sawing his cock back and forth inside me. Bastard, I would have been angry if it didn’t feel so damn good. 

“Alright, time to join the others.” Eren says, slowly rising from the bed, gripping my hips. 

“Join them?” I say, a bit disappointed. “We could just ss-fffaaaaaaack.” I’m interrupted by the feel of his cock slowly slipping from my hole. He really hadn’t even softened a bit, it takes ages for him to fully exit, hammering home just how large he is, and how much he had in me. I can’t even clench down all the way, left gaping, more of his load streaming out of me. 

“I told you earlier, didn’t I?” He asks, scooching down the bed, hands trailing from my hips to my rear. “You need to be punished for cumming without permission. You didn’t think we were done did you?” 

I don’t have a chance to respond, the wolf diving back in and lapping at my puffy, gaping hole. Slurping up his own cum before he starts fucking me with his tongue again. 

But all I can think of is just what did the wolf have in mind? Why did we need to join the others? And how soon can I get him back inside me?


End file.
